onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gametroller Prime/One Piece Game: All characters and details on two
One Piece: Grand Line Conquest Bartholemew Kuma: Powers: Bartholemew Kuma is the original Pacisfista and a member of the Shichibukai during the entire story. Being a Pacifista, he is mostly robotic, thus he's made of steel which makes almost impervious to basic attacks or sometimes even strong attacks, more so than basic Pacifista. Also, he is able of shooting beams out of his mouth for a large attack which is strong enough to easily damage strong enemies. Another one of his Pacifista abilities is his capabilty of sensing things easily thus being able to dodge them, similar to Kenbunshoku Haki He's also really strong in terms of power and his punches are powerful enough to destroy buildings. The thing that seperates from other Pacifista is his Paramecia-Class Devil Fruit, the Nikyu Nikyu Fruit. Having eaten the Nikyu Nikyu Fruit, Kuma can repel things. With this power he able to block/deflect all attacks, like the Impact Dial but with no backlash. He is also able to get someone's pain and fatigue (including his own) and place in someone else. He's is also able to shoot a shockwave in the form of a paw to shoot people from afar, which is able to go through multiple people. His strongest offensive attack is Ursus Shock, which a paw shaped bubble of compressed air which when released delevers a gigantic and devestating explosion. His strongest defensive attack and his most OP attack is a slap to an attacking enemy which can send them flying away, across the world. He is also able to "teleport" by repel himself in the area he wishes to go. Weaknesses: -Ursus Shock leaves him open for attack, meaning he can't block or dodge during the process, but due to his durability as a Pacifista, said attacks must powerful enough to damage him. -As Kuma is a Pacifista (though stronger than the others) he invinsible to most basic attacks and must be fought with special forms: Luffy's Gear Second and Gear Third/ Zoro's Kyutoryu/ Sanji's Diable Jambe/ Chopper's Monster Point/ are able to damage Kuma like they could do normal people with basic attacks. -Like most Pacifista, Kuma is weak to electric based attacks like Nami's Thunderbolt Tempo and will cause him to short circuit (become stunned) but for a shorter period of time than normal Pacifista and does a bit less damage. -After the Timeskip, he acts like a normal Pacifista but stronger because he lost his free will due to his final Pacifista mods. Thus he is more prone to attack than defend thus making him open for longer and means that he's less prone to repel attacks from enemies, making it easier to get damage in. -Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu Fruit, like all Devil Fruits, is weak to Busoshoku Haki, so if he is attacked by a Haki-enhaced attack, he will not be able to repel it. -Like all Devil Fruit users, he cannot swim and will have his repelling powers nullified if drenched by water, or in contact with seastone or if grabbed by the Yami Yami Fruit user. -Poison can affect but can resist it a bit. -Being struck by fire constantly will melt his Pacifista armor and will make him less durable Crocodile: Powers: Crocodile is the President of Baroque Works and Shichibukai, who loses that status once he's defeated by Luffy and is exposed. His main attack force is his Logia-Class Devil Fruit, The Suna Suna Fruit. Having eaten the Suna Suna Fruit, Crocodile has the ability to create, control and transform into sand at will. With these powers he fire sand out of any part of his body, mainly out of his hand and feet for long ranged attacks and a flying ability. He can also make sandstorms, he dubbed this attack Sables, that can grow and grow by collecting sand and things to the point of where it can be the size of an entire village. These sandstorms have two main fonctions, the ability of drying things up/ corroding steel that is inside of it or shooting them up in the air. This has a stronger but smaller version, called Sables: Pesado, that can uses denser sand to deliver a devestating blow that is like getting hit by a strong wall. His most used attack is Desert Spada which is a underground version of his regular blasts, this can cut through things and has a shockwave like effect so that it can damage enemies who have dodged the blade itself. Desert La Spada is stronger version that makes 4 fan like blades but does not have the same shockwave effect as the original. Another one of his abilities that the Fruit grants is drying things up in which he has three attacks that make use of it. Desert Encierro, where grabs his enemy and dries them, utterly defeating them in seconds. Ground Secco has a similar setup to Desert Spada but instead dries up the ground around him, making it crack and corrode until it's dust. This attack is mainly used on rooves or bridges so that the enemies fall down. There is a stronger version that he can use anywhere called Ground Death where not only dries up the ground but things connected to the ground, including people. This is almost undodgeable. His powers are amplified in the desert areas, where he can activate quicksand pits that suck up his enemies and his sandstorms can enlargen more. Other than his specific Devil Fruit powers, being a Logia, he can become intangible by becoming his element, thus making most attacks useless against him. Also because of his Devil Fruit, he can survive in hot environemts and in sandstorms. Other than his Devil Fruit powers, he's also got enhanced senses that allow him to easily and quickly block, become intangible or dodge attacks he can't block weaknesses. He is durable and can take a beating before losing. He also has a hook hand that he can in hand to hand combat, which is just as powerful as he is physically strong and the hook is made of a strong gold alloy. The hook handcan be fired using his powers. And the hook itself can be taken off to reveal a poison hook that can poison anybody in the slash or got stabbed. If the hook is broken, he can eject a knife to replace. The base of it can be used to block attacks or if the hook and knife are destroyed, can be used as a mace like weapon with blunt force. Weaknesses: -Being externally wet by any liquid (water, poison, blood, sake, cola...) will make him temporarily lose his intangiblity, thus making him attackable (though he can still dodge and will eventually dry up the liquid in question). Attacks enhanced by water, like a punch from a wet hand, are also effective. -Like all Devil Fruit users, he cannot swim and will have his sand producing and controlling powers nullified if drenched by water, or in contact with seastone or if grabbed by the Yami Yami Fruit user. (this is enhanced by the fact that liquids solidify) -Being a Logia class user, another way to bypass his intangibility is to use Busoshoku Haki-enhanced attacks. -During attacks such as Desert Spada and Ground Secco, Crocodile must stand still in order to them, thus leaving him open for attack. Gecko Moriah: Powers: Donquixote Doflamingo: Powers: Dracule Mihawk: Powers: Jinbe: Powers: Boa Hancock: Powers: Buggy the Clown: Blackbeard: Edward Weevil: Fleet Admiral Sengoku: Powers: Admiral Akainu/ Fleet Admiral Sakazuki: Powers: Admiral Aokiji/Kuzan: Powers: Admiral Kizaru: Powers: Admiral Fujitora: Vice Admiral Garp: Powers: Captain/Vice-Admiral Smoker: Powers: Lieutenant/Captain Tashigi: Powers: Lieutenant Coby: Powers: Lieutenant Helmeppo: Powers: Science Captain Sentomaru: Caesar Clown: Impel Down Warden/Vice-Warden Magellan: Rob Lucci: Powers: Whitebeard: Shanks: Kaido: Big Mom: Blackbeard: Monkey D. Dragon: "Fire Fist" Ace: Sabo: Trafalgar Law: Eutass Kid: Basil Hawkins: Buggy: Alvida: Don Krieg: Foxy: Hody Jones: Enel: Emperio Ivankov: Enemy and Allied Forces: Marines: CP9: Heart Pirates: New Fishmen Pirates: Zombies: Revolutionary Army: Big Mom Pirates: Krieg Pirates: Baroque Works: Donquixote Pirates: Pacifista: Whitebeard Pirates: Red Haired Pirates: Blackbeard Pirates: Buggy and Alvida Alliance: Sea Kings: Foxy Pirates: Beast Pirates: God's Army: Kid Pirates: Hawkins Pirates: Kuja Pirates: Category:Blog posts